


Humans are Weird

by 115Master



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Toothless has really good hearing, Blowjobs, Boys Will Be Boys, Guatav is 15, Hiccup is 17, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: Toothless needs a hobby, other than hearing his human do...explicit things...





	Humans are Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that, since there wasn’t really any HiccupxGustav stories out there, I’d be the first to take the plunge. Warning: this will contain mature content. If you don’t like boyxboy smut, then don’t read. If you do, feel free to comment. Enjoy!

Once again, Hiccup was modifying his Dragon Fly wingsuit, to the displeasure of everyone at the edge. Well, almost everyone. A certain black haired young Viking was watching Hiccup with keen interest, his purple Monstrous Nightmare probably playing with Toothless outside Hiccup’s hut or something. “Hey Gustav, could you hand me that hammer over there?” Gustav gingerly walked over to said tool, picked it up like it was the most delicate object in the world, and handed it to Hiccup like he was royalty. “All yours, your majesty.”

Hiccup graciously took it and smiled at his new apprentice. “Why thank you, my loyal apprentice.” In the time since first settling into Dragon’s Edge, Gustav became Gobber’s new apprentice and, as such, found it was a good idea for the teen to learn from his predecessor, and Hiccup was very much willing to take someone under his wing.

Of course, that wasn’t the only reason. While undergoing puberty, Gustav started thinking of Hiccup much differently in ways that would make him blush. Just after his fourteenth birthday, Gustav told Hiccup his feelings for the older teen, and was more than surprised when Hiccup full on kissed him on the lips, declaring his love for Gustav.

As both Vikings grew closer, they began experimenting with their bodies, mostly in bed, but not always. Sometimes they’d find a secluded spot in Berk to share a much-needed kiss, or more. Other times they’d sneak out to the cove in the afternoon and swim together, naked. Soon enough, they started growing bolder, with teasing touches, leaving small hickeys on each other where no one would see them.

When Gustav found the Dragon Eye lens on the abandoned island, Hiccup had all but worshiped his body, and even allowed the younger teen to fuck his brains out in his hut. It was on that same night that they announced to the other riders that they were a couple, which turned out much better than both boys thought.

Gustav peered over Hiccup, his chin resting on the young man’s shoulder. “Is it almost done, Hiccup?” Hiccup finished the last details and stood up, nodding proudly at his work before turning back to Gustav with a smirk of pride. “See for yourself.” Gustav instead looked at Hiccup with a smirk of his own. “I like the view right in front of me more though.”

Hiccup could only shake his head as Gustav hugged him, nuzzling his face into Hiccup’s rather soft leather armor. “Why do you always smell like dragons, Hiccup?” They both looked at each other, their faces inching closer before Hiccup made his response, “Wouldn’t want them to smell you and get jealous.”

With that, both boys closed the short distance and kissed each other. Being that there was a considerable difference in height between them, Hiccup would either have to bend over a little, or, in this instance, Gustav would have to stand on his toes in order for their lips to properly make contact.

Gustav had already wrapped his arms around the back of Hiccup’s neck and Hiccup had his hands glued to the small of Gustav’s back, effectively pressing their bodies together. Soon enough, it became clear that both boys were getting needy, or rather Gustav could feel Hiccup’s member poking him in the stomach from the confines of his pants. Hiccup all but moaned into his hand when he felt Gustav palm him through his trousers.

“I think we should take this somewhere more private, don’t you?” Hiccup nodded and walked over to the door of his hut, making sure it was locked as Gustav went up the stairs by himself. After making sure they wouldn’t be disturbed, by dragon nor Viking, he followed Gustav upstairs and proceeded to start undoing the straps of his armor while Gustav, being the teasing teenager he was, very slowly began removing articles of clothing, starting with his boots, then moving on to his shirt.

By the time Hiccup had his shirt off, Gustav was already taking his pants off, and making quite the show of it, bending over to give Hiccup a nice view of his perfectly rounded ass. Hiccup was so used to seeing Gustav naked that he almost didn’t blush anymore. Almost.

As soon as Hiccup had pulled down his own pants, he walked over to where Gustav was laying in his bed and laid down next to him, allowing the teen to lay on top of him and for the two of them to make out shamelessly as their members pressed against one another.

“I think I’m ready this time, Hic.” Hiccup propped himself up on an elbow, reaching over Gustav, who busied himself with gazing at Hiccup’s rather well-endowed cock, to gather a small bottle of oil. “I’m gonna have to prep you first, Gustav.” Gustav merely nodded before hooking his legs behind his shoulders to give Hiccup a clear look at his hole.

Hiccup was always surprised with just how flexible Gustav was, how he could bend over both ways without hurting himself, or how he could move any of his appendages, except for his prick, in ways that most people wouldn’t be able to in the first place. And honestly, Hiccup wasn’t about to complain as he lathered two fingers with an adequate amount of oil and proceeded to start scissoring Gustav’s hole loose.

Gustav, being the one who’d never done this before, immediately began to writhe and moan as Hiccup rubbed just the right spots inside his virgin ass. “Oh Gods, Hiccup...that feels so good!” Hiccup grinned, feeling pleased with himself at turning the younger teen into a panting mess every time he’d tease Gustav.

Whether it be stroking the younger teen’s cock, fingering his tight asshole, or simply leaving hickeys in the most sensitive areas of Gustav’s body, Hiccup always felt a little smug when he made his younger boyfriend cum. As for Gustav, his mouth was talented in a way other than talking his way out of trouble. He could down all of Hiccup’s length into his throat and force Hiccup to come undone at the seams as he would swallow his older boyfriend’s cum.

Gustav, turning fifteen just a few days ago, decided he wanted to celebrate his birthday with the one he loved the most, something Hiccup found both romantic and cheesy, although he wasn’t complaining, since because he was now old enough, Gustav had only just become an official Dragon Rider a few hours prior to their current activities. So while the plans for his personal hut were being drawn out, he decided to have some alone time with his boyfriend.

Hiccup curled his fingers one more time before deeming that Gustav was loose enough to take his cock and pulled his fingers out. Gustav whined at the emptiness, his hands grasping at the sheets in anticipation of what he knew Hiccup was about to stuff him with. Hiccup locked eyes with Gustav one last time, the young teen nodding as the leader of the Riders pushed in ever so slowly, his well-hung cock stretching the teen’s virgin hole, making Gustav gasp for breath as Hiccup continued to push in until, after what felt like Ragnarok had passed, Hiccup bottomed out inside Gustav, filling him so perfectly.

Gustav breathed heavily through his nose, trying to even out his heart rate, which was hard to do when he had a ten inch cock shoved up his ass for the first time, especially since it belonged to the one person he had a crush on for the past year. “You okay down there, Gustav?” Gustav could only nod and pant as he wiggled his stuffed ass, trying to get the friction he so desperately needed. Which, of course, Hiccup was all too happy to give as he pulled his hips back until just the head of his cock remained before snapping his hips forward, making the horny teenager below him cry out when his prostate was hit with deadly accuracy.

Hiccup repeated this action countless times for what felt like blissful eternity, reveling at the sight of the edges of Gustav’s asshole dragging against his hard cock, the ring of pink flesh snug around his member as it milked his hung cock for all it was worth. Soon enough, Gustav felt a familiar coil in his stomach start tightening as his neglected penis began to twitch violently in preparation of releasing it’s load.

“Hiccup...hah...I’m gonna...” Hiccup panted as he began feeling the same in his own gut. “Me too Gustav...cum for me...” Gustav cried out as suddenly, Hiccup sunk his teeth into the expanse of skin between the base of Gustav’s neck and his shoulder, marking him like a dragon would it’s mate, as both boys came undone, Gustav’s pearly white cum squirting hard onto both of their stomachs and chests, while Hiccup, still thrusting into Gustav’s spasming sphincter, emptied his balls and painted the teen’s insides with warm, fresh semen.

After what must have been a good minute, both boys stayed still in each other’s arms, Hiccup’s cock still buried to the hilt inside Gustav’s asshole, giving one final squirt before he was spent. After a few moments of catching their breath, Hiccup pulled his softening cock out of Gustav and laid next to the young teen, kissing him softly.

“That was really great, Hiccup...if this is what my gift from you is gonna be every birthday, I can’t wait to be sixteen.” Hiccup could only laugh before kissing his boyfriend, their legs entwining as they kissed some more in the afterglow of their first shared orgasm. “I love you Gustav.” Gustav nuzzled his face into the crook of Hiccup’s neck, muttering “I love you too, Hiccup” before both boys fell asleep in each other’s arms, a smile on both their faces.

Little did they know that, just outside the hut, both Toothless and Fanghook sat at the door, Fanghook looking quite embarrassed at finding out his rider wasn’t as manly as he thought. And as for Toothless, he had the most amused expression on his face with a single thought going through his mind:

‘Humans are weird...’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Feel free to comment and/or leave suggestions for any other works.


End file.
